Draco's list
by playing.you
Summary: Harry's work is preventing the happy couple from spending much time together, and they start to become more and more distant from each other. Draco knows he had to take actions if he wants to wake their love again.


Draco was growing miserable. He had everything he had ever wanted. He had found the love of his life, who happened to be Harry Potter. They lived together in a very nice flat in London, they had plenty of money to do what they wanted, and Harry just got promoted at work. And Draco was growing miserable.

They had lived together for almost a year now. Draco still didn't quite dare to believe it was real. His bed was Harry's bed, his kitchen was Harry's kitchen, Harry's couch was his couch. They had built a life together. A great life. And that was why Draco felt so guilty for not being content.

It had all started a few weeks ago when Harry got promoted to head Auror at the ministry. They had been so happy, Hugging, kissing and Draco telling Harry over and over how proud he was. They had kissed in the kitchen, Draco had treated Harry to an extra delicious dinner and they couldn't stop grinning when they finally went to bed. But then came the aftermath. Harry started working out on the field, coming home super late, sometimes from St. Mungo's after being beaten and hexed. Draco had started saying how he didn't like this new situation. How he constantly had to sit down and cry and how his palms were always sweaty when Harry was at work because he didn't want him to get himself killed. Harry hadn't taken these worries seriously, and that made Draco feel extremely lonely. On top of that, Harry was no longer home when Draco had his manic depressive episodes. Sometimes, he would just shut down and cry because he was traumatised. Both from the war and from his early years. He felt ignored.

It continued. On the rare occasion that Harry would get the night off, he would rather go out to the pub and meet his friends than spending some time with Draco. The blonde masked his disappointment and sadness in anger and it would often cause fights. Draco felt less and less loved every day.

One night, he realised, that maybe Harry was feeling the same thing? They had started to isolate from one another, barely talking, barely even looking at each other, and forget intimacy.

It was a particularly rainy night. Harry was almost five hours late and Draco had been sick with worry, sobbingly calling every hospital he knew to check if Harry was there. But when Draco looked up as the wet wizard stepped inside, he realised how tired he looked. How he probably expected Draco's snide complaints about how he was late. Draco had jumped up and walked up to his beautiful Harry, and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. He had almost teared up when he felt Harry's strong arms wrap around his waist and his wet face nuzzled into his neck.

" Why aren't you in bed, love? " He whispered and Draco hugged him tighter.

" Because I was scared to death that you weren't coming home. " He whispered back and felt Harry hold onto him tighter.

" I'm sorry. I really am. I.."

" Take off your coat and shoes and go to bed. I'll get your dinner. "

Harry nodded and they slowly let go. Draco wiped his face from the rainwater and tears and hurried back to the kitchen. When Harry had finished his meal, they both passed out together. Even so, Draco felt better after that night. He realised something. It didn't take much to make Harry show him some love. He had just hugged him, and he had gotten so so much in return. He had gotten cuddles, and kisses and got to sleep in his arms.

The next morning, only a few hours later, Harry's alarm started beeping. But as usual, it was only Draco who woke up. He felt extremely annoyed but thought about how he usually woke Harry up. Shouting, hitting him with pillows etc. he turned the alarm off and looked at him.

He loved this man. He had somewhat forgotten that in the past few weeks. But he loved him. His idiot Harry Potter who overworked himself and left Draco at home and made the best spaghetti in the world and gave the best hugs. And he wanted Harry to be happy. Draco lovingly kissed his forehead and stroke his hair softly.

" Sweetheart, time to wake up. " He said in his gentlest voice possible. When Harry whined and turned over, Draco sighed.

" I know baby. " He rubbed his back softly and watched Harry sigh, a small smile hinting on his lips. Draco smiled lovingly and stroke his hair. Sadly it had been quite a while since he had seen him smile.

" You got this. It's Friday, you're free soon. Just one more day~ "

Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Draco laid back down and cuddled up again. He grinned as he felt Harry's hand in his hair.

" Thanks, love. Go back to sleep. "

When Draco once again woke up, it was almost 10:30, and of course, Harry wasn't home. Draco got up out of bed and stretched.

He had a lot of free time during the days. With the whole Malfoy fortune in the bank, and with his death eater status, he didn't need, nor could work. No one hired death eaters. A lot of them were on the street nowadays. He recognised that he was extremely lucky to live as he did. But he paid half the rent, he went shopping for them both, so he didn't feel like he was just relying too much on Harry.

Harry didn't have to work either, but he chose to do so. He probably wouldn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't out there saving the world.

Draco began cleaning up the kitchen. He felt as though he had been slacking off lately. While Harry had been working late hours, Draco had just sat around and been miserable. He sighed. No wonder his and Harry's relationship had been faltering. A relationship was about give and take, and they had both been refusing to give.

That settled it. Draco would clean the entire apartment.

He grinned and got his wand out and hummed to himself as he cleaned the windows, changed the curtains, watered their houseplants, mopped the floor, changed the bedsheets, opened the windows and let fresh air in, wiped down their mirrors, cleaned the bathroom, fluffed the pillows and everything else he had been meaning to do for so long. Three hours later, he was done and the house was spotless. He sat down in Harry's favourite armchair and took a well-deserved break. He looked around the room and loved what he saw. It really felt like there had already been a change. He sighed happily and relaxed into the chair before he realised he was filthy. The house was clean, but he certainly wasn't.

He went upstairs and got into the newly cleaned shower. He leant back against the tiles and enjoyed the hot water running down his body. If only Harry had been there.. It had been so long since they had taken a shower together. He smiled as he remembered how wonderful it was. They would just cuddle under the hot water, rub each others backs, kiss each other's bodies… and now he had a boner. Draco groaned and closed his eyes. He felt guilty for some reason. but… it had been a really long time since he had treated himself… and no one needed to know.

And that was when he realised that he and Harry hadn't had sex since Harry got promoted. Draco had barely even thought about sex lately. And if Harry wasn't wanking at work, he was as pent up as Draco was. Draco had to keep that in mind. Right now, it was Draco-time.

He reached down with a stupid grin on his face, trailing his fingers over his tight skin.

" Harry~ " He whispered and stroke his cock slowly. He sighed and leant his head back against the tiles. It felt so damn amazing. He had almost forgotten how good this was.

" In the shower, Harry? You're so naughty~ " He giggled and nuzzled into the invisible Harry's neck. He knew he really shouldn't be doing this. But why not? He whined to himself. It felt so good, and it hurt nobody, and he hadn't done it for so long. It was the guilt. Both that what he did was dirty, and that he shouldn't have to do it since he was in a relationship. He ignored his mind and let his other hand run down his body and gently play with his balls. He sighed and moaned quietly to himself.

" Mmmhh~ Harry you know I like it just like that~ "He grinned and panted just a bit against the frosted glass. It didn't take many minutes for him to finish. He sat down in the shower and let the water clean him off. He didn't feel guilty what so ever. He felt bliss. He felt relaxed. Maybe he was still high on his own dopamine, but he felt much more content. He quickly washed his hair and got out of the shower. He put some fresh clothes on and stretched.

He laid down in bed and noticed how much nicer it was now when it was completely cleaned. He didn't feel lazy and slobbish, but relaxed. The fresh air and sunlight definitely did both him and the flat good. He looked at their alarm clock. 15:43. Harry would hopefully be home at 20:30, and that gave him plenty of time to kill. He closed his eyes and wondered what Harry was doing at this very moment. Was he out on the field? Was he safe in his office? Had he had his lunch? Draco sighed.

I wonder why he works extra hours so often. He thought to himself. Why wouldn't Harry rush home? And why was it that Harry tried to go out with his friends as soon as he got some time off? Did he not love Draco anymore.

No that wasn't it. He knew that for sure. Harry loved him. That was one of the things he could always count on. Was it because they fought so often? Because they had become so distant?

That had to be it.

Draco frowned and sat up. Harry didn't want to come home to him. He loved him, but their isolation and constant arguing probably didn't make a relaxing and safe place of love to come home to after a hard day at work. Draco reached into his nightstand and grabbed his notebook and a pencil. He arranged the pillows and wrote at the top of a blank paper:

 **Ten things I can do to make Harry look forward to coming home:**

To his disappointment, that list was harder to write than he thought. In the beginning, he just stared at the stupid number one he had written. But as the first idea came, it became easier to continue the list. He thought about the things that he had missed about Harry and wrote those down too. The complete list ended up looking like this:

 **Ten things I can do to make Harry look forward to coming home:**

 **1 - Give him a hug when he comes home. tell him I missed him.**

 **2 - Let him be little spoon and give massages.**

 **3 - Cook more for him. breakfast in bed. Less take-out.**

 **4 - Give him more compliments and say thank you.**

 **5 - Make time for sex and cuddles.**

 **6 - Encourage him to meet his friends.**

 **7 - More eye contact and more smiles.**

 **8 - Leave little notes for him to find and buy his favourite snacks.**

 **9 – Don't be afraid to touch him more/ hug him/ rub his arm/ hold his hand!**

 **10 - Tell him I love him and open up more.**

He smiled at his list. This would hopefully be a good start. And he would try these new things as soon as Harry came home.

The door opened at 20:50. That meant that Harry was home much earlier than he used to, but still a bit late. Maybe Draco had already made a positive change. He got up and smiled as he saw him. Harry looked up and as soon as he saw Draco smile, he smiled back. Draco walked up and they hugged each other tightly.

" Welcome home. " Draco closed his eyes and felt how Harry was just gripping him closer.

" I missed you. "

" I missed you too, Draco. I'm sorry I'm late again. "

" You're not that late. Rough day? " Harry shook his head in Draco's neck.

" Pretty calm today actually. Got to stay at the office all day. "

They separated slightly and Draco smiled lovingly. This made his heart feel warm. Finally, he felt like Harry loved him again.

" What smells so amazing? " Harry asked and Draco just beamed.

" I cooked. "

" You cooked? " Harry grinned.

" Yeah. I made us tacos since, you know, It's Friday night and we could eat in front of a movie and just-just cuddle for a bit. If you're not too tired? "

" No, no I'm definitely not too tired. " Draco leant in and kissed his cheek.

" Get into something comfy, It will be done in just a few minutes. "

" Okay. " Harry placed a loving kiss on Draco's forehead and went upstairs. Draco hurried into the kitchen and squealed. It worked! He fanned his face and couldn't stand still. He felt the tears coming. He took a deep breath and carried everything out into the living room, where he waited with lots of blankets for his love. Harry came down with joggers and a tank top on, and a beaming smile to top it off. Draco was already munching away at his taco, So Harry sat down next to him and started to make his own.

" What do you want to watch? " Draco picked up the remote.

" Why don't you pick something. " Harry smiled lovingly and Draco bit his lip.

" Well, I was thinking we could go to bed early tonight so why not just an episode or two of adventure time? "

" Yeah, Sounds good. " Harry took a big bite out of his taco and moaned.

" This tastes incredible! "Draco blushed.

" Better than when we buy tacos? "

" Sooooooo much better. "

Draco cuddled up to him and turned on their show. Harry hesitated but quickly wrapped his arm around him. Draco gently laid his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed happily. To think that it took so little to get so much.

When Harry was full and warm and semi-sleepy, Draco decided it was time to go to bed. Harry didn't protest one bit.

Draco laid next to Harry in bed and smiled lovingly at him, allowing him to stroke his hair. They said nothing. It felt like talking just wasn't necessary. Draco leant in for a kiss, and Harry kissed him back, holding his face lovingly. It was probably the softest kiss they had ever shared together. Draco smiled against his lips before pulling away and resting his hand on Harry's waist.

" You know~ "

" Mh? What is it, love? "

" It has been a while since I sucked you off. "

Harry blushed so hard he looked like a tomato. He tried to speak but all he could do was stutter. Draco smirked and lovingly ran his thumb over his hip.

" I kinda miss it. And you deserve to be taken care of. "

Harry giggled nervously and bit his lip.

" Well… I'm certainly not going to say no. " Draco smirked and kissed him again, longer this time. He swiftly moved on to his jaw, his neck, spreading wet, slow kisses where he knew he liked it. Harry sighed and Draco could feel him relax into the bed. He grinned and decided that he wouldn't take his top of tonight. He simply kissed his chest thru the fabric and softly played with his nipples. Harry was too embarrassed to ever admit he liked it, but Draco knew the truth. He moved his kisses down over his stomach and noticed that Harry already was panting just a bit and his toes had curled into the fresh sheets. He quickly kissed down to the growing bulge between his legs and slowly pulled down his joggers. Harry sighed and grinned, moving a bit so that Draco could take his pants of properly. Draco ran his fingers softly over his bulge and felt Harry shudder under him. He nuzzled his face down next to it and hummed softly, feeling it twitch thru the cloth. He nuzzled more, sending delicious vibrations thru his most sensitive areas. He grinned and kissed it slowly thru his boxers. It had been so long since he got to do this, and he forgot how good it was for both of them. Harry's hand tangled into his hair and he felt his body beg him to hurry up.

" Draco ~ " It was barely even a whisper, but it was all Draco needed and god- He had missed hearing it. He pulled his boxers down and his mouth watered at the sight of his lover's cock. Finally.

" Look at me, Harry. " Draco murmured and wrapped his fingers around Harry's long manhood. A blushing Harry looked down at him as Draco made his tongue flat and gave his cock a long lick, base all the way to the head. Harry put a pillow under his head and watched his love. He stroke his white-blonde hair and moaned in his throat as his lovely lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

" Do you even know~ ah~ how beautiful you are? Oh~ oh right there~ "

Draco closed his eyes and focused on making his baby feel good. Everything came naturally. He knew Harry's body just as well as his own. He knew where to touch, to rub, to suck, to lick, to squeeze. Harry was butter in his hands. He had him grinding up into his mouth and moving his legs on his sides in less than two minutes. Draco got slightly light-headed as most of his blood rushed down to his own crotch. He moaned around his lover and bobbed his head quickly.

It didn't last as long as both of them had hoped for, but it was barely surprising, considering it had been a while. Harry came with the most delicious moans Draco had ever heard and he happily swallowed down everything his baby released into his mouth. Harry panted as Draco pulled his boxers back up and crawled up on his chest. His strong arms wrapped around his body as they looked into each other's eyes.

" That was bloody amazing. " Harry whispered and Draco grinned.

" You're bloody amazing. " they kissed softly and Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck.

" You tired, gorgeous? " Draco nodded and Harry laid a pillow under his head gently.

" No alarm for tomorrow. "

" No alarm. " Harry agreed. They said nothing else. Just cuddled up and fell asleep, happier than they had been in a long time.

When Draco woke up, he was so happy that he barely recognised the feeling. He was so used to waking up and being miserable. But there was a strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist and hot breaths on his shoulder. They hadn't slept like this for such a long time, and Draco was over the sky to have it back. It really made him appreciate the little things. He drew little hearts on Harry's hand and thought about last night. It had been so lovely. They had only had like three hours together in total, but they somehow made that into the best night this month. He checked the time. 9:53. And Harry was still sound asleep. That meant no bad dreams tonight. He brought his hand up and kissed it. No matter how hard they were ever fighting, when Harry had his night terrors, Draco was there. All night, by his side. One time, Harry had faked an attack just to get to hug him, and Draco's heart had broken into a trillion pieces.

Draco's eyes found the nightstand and he thought about the list. This would be a golden opportunity to attempt breakfast in bed. He grinned and very carefully snuck out of bed. He put on one of Harry's muggle T-shirts and went down into the kitchen. Later, he returned upstairs with a tray of a whole stack of waffles, bowls of whipped cream and fresh berries and two big glasses of orange juice. He set it down on his nightstand and stroke Harry's hair.

" Morning, Love. " He murmured softly. This morning, Harry sighed happily and slowly opened his eyes.

" Something smells amazing. " He murmured in his gorgeous, tired morning-voice.

" I made you some breakfast. " He helped Harry sit up and put the tray in his lap. The look on Harry's face had been worth all the effort.

" I… Thank you so much. " Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand softly. Draco kissed him lovingly and grabbed a plate and a waffle. He smeared his waffle in whipped cream with a grin.

" So, what do you want to do today? Just relax? "

" Yeah, that sounds really lovely. It was a pretty stressful week. "

Draco rubbed his arm softly and smiled.

" Maybe we could go out to a nice lunch together? "

" That sounds perfect. I wanna treat you to someplace nice. y- oh no. "

" Hm? What is it? "

" I… I sort of promised to go out to lunch with Ron and Hermione today. "

" …. Oh. " Draco munched on his waffle and looked down.

" I'm Sorry. I really am, I forgot. "

" No, no it's fine. "

Draco somewhat enjoyed the fact that Harry looked genuinely remorseful for making other plans. It made Draco feel as tho Harry wanted to spend time with him now. To be fair, Harry had probably made those plans when they were still having some problems.

" Come here. " Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and kissed his forehead lovingly.

" I will take you out tomorrow. That's a promise. "

Draco had to smile as he was being semi hugged. He loved all this affection. This positive attention that he had been craving for so long. He actually felt okay with Harry leaving. After all, Harry spending time with his friends was on the list. They finished the waffles and Draco leant his head on Harry's shoulder.

" Full? "

" Very. " Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

" You're the most amazing cook in the world. "

" Even better than the angry blonde chef on your muggle show? "

Harry laughed and kissed him lovingly.

" He has nothing on you. "

Draco laughed and put his hands on his chest and they kissed each other lovingly.

When it was time to separate, Harry looked downright miserable. Draco leant against the wall and watched his love very slowly put his shoes on. When he finally stood up, he sighed deeply and took Draco's hand.

" I won't be gone for long. " Draco nodded and stroke his hand.

" What will you do while I'm away? "

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe I can eat some leftovers.. or solve a crossword.. or.. possibly take a nap. I haven't decided yet. "

Harry looked like he was in downright pain. He lovingly stroke Draco's cheek and sighed again.

" Is there anything I.. I can do or… bring you..? "

" Oh. If you could stop by subway on your way home and get me a double-chocolate-chip cookie that would be really really nice. " Draco gave him an innocent smile and got many many kisses in return. When Harry finally made himself leave, Draco laid down on the couch and sighed. Even tho it had been fun acting like he was super disappointed, it would have been nicer to go to lunch with him. Or even go to the lunch with his friends. But he would never be allowed to do that. They hated his guts, and would probably hex him if they saw him.

Not that Draco could know for sure, because he hadn't actually met them properly since the battle at Hogwarts. They had come to the flat a few times, but he had hidden in the bedroom. He didn't really talk to anyone other that Harry. He rarely left the flat, and occasionally made a phone call, but that was it. He closed his eyes. He was still a very lonely Draco, just like he had been at school.

When Harry came home, Draco was still laying on the couch. He frowned and kneeled next to his love, rubbing his back.

" I'm home. "

Draco nodded.

" Rough patch? "

Draco nodded again and Harry kissed his shoulder, giving him his hand. Draco took it and held it tightly to his chest, curling up around it. The war had left serious marks on Draco as well. He wasn't okay either. Harry stroke his hand with his thumb. He had almost forgotten about Draco's attacks. He felt so selfish.

" I brought you those cookies you asked for. So anyways, turns out they invited me to lunch to tell me that Hermione is pregnant. " Talking was often good when Draco was in a " rough patch" as they called it.

" Oh, that's nice. " Draco whispered.

" To be completely honest, I am a little scared of that baby already. "

Draco giggled softly.

" A Weasley with the intelligence of Hermione. Who wouldn't be terrified? Hogwarts is going to have their hands full. "

Draco smiled and looked at Harry's hand.

" What do you think it feels like to be pregnant? "

Draco thought for a moment.

" Probably scary. Maybe like you ate too much and then the food starts moving. I don't actually know. I never really talked to anyone pregnant… because I'm a lonely person and the whole world hates me. " He frowned and tears formed in his eyes.

" No, no, no shhh~ Harry wrapped his arms around him and leant his cheek against his.

" shhh~sh~sh~sh~ you are so very loved Draco~ I love you more than the moon loves the sun, remember? Shhh~ you don't need to cry my beautiful prince~ " He stroke his hand and kissed his temple. He super gently wiped away the tears that just kept coming. Harry could usually spot an attack coming, and could catch Draco before he fell. Before it got to this point.

" Have you eaten anything since I left? "

Draco shook his head.

" Maybe we should try to eat something. " Draco nodded and sobbed against Harry's hand.

Minutes later, Draco was sitting in Harry's lap, curled up in his arms, on their bed, munching on his cookies and listening to Harry read a letter he had received from Charlie Weasley. He talked about dragons and magic plants and how the muggles had almost eaten a Dragon egg. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

" -And I have also included a picture of a dragon that looks exactly like Malfoy. Hope you are doing well, and marry that bloke already. Don't forget to invite me. Love, Charlie. "

Draco laughed.

" Let me see the picture. " Draco took the photo and giggled. He was looking at a tiny dragon, sleeping in someone's hand. It was completely white and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It had hair like a horse on its neck, seemingly made of gold and diamonds. It woke up and looked up at the camera, revealing cloudy white eyes with no visible pupils. It yawned, showing tiny little teeth and went back to sleep.

Draco smiled up at Harry, who smiled at the picture.

" It does look like you. " Draco handed the picture back to Harry and sighed happily.

" You know, I don't know why I didn't notice at first, but you cleaned the entire flat, didn't you?"

Draco nodded.

" Yeah, I did. "

Harry stroke his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead.

" Can I do anything for you? " Harry said softly and started gently massaging his neck. Draco emidiatly became boneless and grinned.

" Oh, that's nice… Oh, that's so nice… " Harry grinned back and lovingly, gently worked on his tense muscles. He could feel that it had been a very long time since he had done this for him. Harry carefully laid his love down on the bed and lovingly massaged his neck. Draco grinned and squirmed on the bed like a kitten.

Draco loved massages. He loved them, they were his favourite thing in the world. They were very different, in regards to how they liked to be spoiled.

Draco loved massages. He loved to be pampered with special oils and have his back rubbed and his neck and his feet and his legs. He loved it so much. Harry knew exactly what to do if he felt like spoiling his baby.

If Draco wanted to spoil Harry, he would suck him off. It was quite simple. Sure, Draco liked a blowie now and then and Harry wouldn't say no to a massage, it was just a matter of preference.

" You know what I think we should do? " He purred and stroke Draco's cheek.

" Mmh, what? " He slowly opened his eyes.

" Why don't I take you out tonight, treat you to a really nice meal, hm? And then we will come home, and you can pick out an oil and I can spoil you all night and then you can take a long, hot bath~ hm, wouldn't that be nice? "

Draco didn't believe his ears. Just a few moments of kindness had gotten him a ticket to heaven.

Monday morning rolled around and Draco was getting nervous. Working weeks were the most straining for their relationship, but Draco was hopeful. The weekend had been absolutely lovely for the two. Harry looked so much. better. His eye bags were gone, his eyes were glittering, he had shaved and cut his hair and nails and spent all his time making sure Draco was as happy as he could be.

" Time to wake up, Love. " Draco murmured when the alarm started beeping. He rubbed his arm softly and yawned loud. Harry sat up and kissed him lovingly.

" Go back to sleep. "

" Okay. Good luck today. " Harry cuddled into his neck.

" I'll hurry home. "

Draco sat in the kitchen, watching the time.

20:30. Harry had just gotten off of work.

20:35. He would be home any minute now.

20:40. Any second.

20:45. Draco sighed and looked ou the window. Where on earth could he be?

At 20:50, the front door finally opened and Draco's head snapped up. There he was. His Harry, looking perfectly fine.

" I'm so insanely sorry I'm late, love… " Draco swallowed his disappointment and smiled.

" What held you up? "

Harry took his shoes off and grinned. He had the audacity to grin. His love walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him.

" Well, I got off work five minutes late, had to finish up some paperwork.. and I stopped to get you these. " He laid a bouquet of white roses on the table in front of Draco, who just stared and blinked.

" But the lady before me was super old and took FOREVER to get her flowers so I ended up being even later. I'm sorry. "

Draco picked the flowers up and gently touched them. He turned and kissed Harry softly.

" Am I forgiven? " Harry murmured and Draco nodded with a smile.

" Let me just put these in water and then I'll get your dinner. "

Tuesday started out fantastic. Draco got to sleep in. He didn't wake up until nine, and at first, he had been really confused. Had the alarm not gone off? Was Harry late to work?

But no. He was cuddled up in the big duvet, Harry was gone, and there was a note with a little heart on it on his nightstand. He grinned and nuzzled into his pillow, unable to comprehend how he could ever have been miserable with such a perfect life.

20:30. Harry just got out of work.

20:35. Maybe he had to finish something up.

20:45. Still no Harry.

20.55. Draco sighed and leant his head on the table. Why? Why wouldn't he hurry home? He just wanted a little more time with his lover, damn it!

21:22, The door opened and Draco looked up. Harry stood there, barely able to keep his eyes open. He looked horrible. His shoulders slumped, his back bent, his head hanging, his movements slow.

" Harry. " Draco got up and hurried over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

" I had to be out all day today.. I haven't gotten to sit down for more than ten minutes… I didn't have time to eat.. "

" Oh, honey. " Draco helped him take off his coat and unlaced his shoes and rubbed his arms.

" Come on, let's go up to bed. There you go. " He held his arm and helped his zombie up the stairs. Harry sat down on the bed and Draco helped him take his clothes off and put his pyjamas on.

" Lay down, I'll bring you your food. "

Harry just did as he was told, and Draco stroke his hair before hurrying downstairs. He prepared two big, delicious burgers for him and a small mountain of fries next to them. That should do it. He hurried back up and smiled.

" Here you go. My poor baby, you just look exausted~ "

Draco felt his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever and kissed his cheek.

" Eat up so you can go to sleep, Sweetheart. "

He caught Harry's eye and smiled lovingly.

" You work so hard. I'm so proud of you. " He gently stroke his shoulder and felt his baby relax more and more.

" Don't eat it too quickly or you will get a tummy ache. There you go. "

As soon as Harry had finished all his food Draco took his plate and put it aside. He helped him lay down and stroke his hair over and over.

" Thank you very much for letting me sleep in today, that was very nice of you. You're so good to me, my beautiful Harry~ "

within minutes, he had gotten Harry to fall asleep.

Wednesday morning. Draco got up when the alarm went off and kissed Harry, telling him to wake up. He then quickly got up, put on his robe and hurried down to the kitchen and wrote a little note.

 _In case you have a rough day3_

He taped the note around Harry's favourite candy bar and slipped it into his bag. When Harry came down the stairs, he looked slightly confused.

" There you are. What are you doing up, sweetheart? " Harry walked up to him and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist.

" Mmmh~ I just thought we could have breakfast together for once. Since we don't get much time together anymore. "

He was treated to lots and lots of kisses before Harry insisted on making them both breakfast. Draco sat down on the counter and watched Harry make him eggs and bacon. Draco crossed his legs and gently stroke Harry's hair. Harry looked up and grinned and him, moving closer and giving Draco a loving kiss.

" I just love it when you wear that robe. You look so relaxed. I love knowing you don't have to lift a finger, that I can take care of you. That you don't have any musts in your life. "

Draco giggled and kissed Harry's nose.

" Then I promise not to get dressed today at all. " Draco uncrossed his legs and Harry's eyes automatically moved to catch a glance of his thighs. A smirk spread on Draco's face as he slightly spread his legs. Hopefully, their short night of intimacy would remind Harry that he was, in fact, very fuckable. Draco played with the hair in his neck and met Harry's eyes again.

" Are you wearing underwear? " Harry asked quietly, and Draco bit his lip.

" Why don't you check for yourself? "

They smirked and didn't break eye contact once as Harry's hands slid up the inside of his thighs. They were so warm, and big and rough, but so very gentle. They moved over his thighs, to the outside of his legs. Harry held him with his hands on his hips and thighs. If he wasn't sitting, he would definitely have grabbed his arse.

" Found anything? " Draco teased and Harry shook his head.

" Nope. Just as I hoped. " Draco giggled and they kissed again. And again. Their kisses turned heavier, and Harry's hands became more grabby. Draco tried to move off of the counter but Harry held his thighs down, keeping him in place and Draco loved it.

" Harry, the eggs~ " Draco whispered and Harry groaned.

" If only I could eat you for breakfast. "

Draco laughed and kissed him.

" If we have time you can have dessert. "

Harry felt him up one last time before moving away. Draco fixed his hair and sighed happily. He felt so… sexy. Desirable. Attractive. He loved how Harry's hands had moved and squeezed and tried to feel more. His confidence had gone thru the roof.

They sat down together and had a lovely breakfast., playing with each other's feet under the table. Sadly, they didn't have time for dessert that morning. Though, as they were saying goodbye, Harry had a long feel of his arse, encouraged by Draco who wiggled it into his hands.

And then he was gone.

Draco sighed and turned on the radio as he cleaned the kitchen.

That night, Harry was home 20:30 sharp and he just scooped Draco up in his arms and spun him around. Draco laughed and desperately clung to him. He felt on the brink of tears. It was overwhelming.

" Well hi there. " Draco laughed and they kissed lovingly.

" You are the most amazing person in the world. I love so damn much. You are so beautiful both inside and out~ " Harry murmured as he cuddled into Draco's neck. Draco giggled.

" What's gotten into you? "

Harry let him down and pulled the note and a candy wrapper out of his pocket, and Draco beamed.

" Made you happy? "

" Made me so so happy. I love you. "

" I love you too. And I feel like it has been far too long since I told you that. "

Harry scooped him up again and kissed his cheek.

" Well, I have something important to tell you too. "

" And what might that be? "

" I love your butt. It's amazing. "

Draco laughed and playfully hit his chest.

" You are so bad! " Harry let him down and kissed him.

" No, that's not what I was gonna tell you. We'll talk about it after dinner. "

" This is the first time we had dinner at the table this week. " Draco grinned as he ate his pizza.

" It is also the first time you didn't cook. "

" Hey, cut me some slack at least once a week. " They laughed and Harry stroke his arm.

" I do cut you slack. I absolutely do. I don't mind one bit. "

Draco smiled and kissed his hand.

" So.. you wanted to tell me something? "

Harry nodded and wiped his hands, suddenly looking quite serious.

" I.. I am… I have been thinking lately that.. maybe I shouldn't be head Auror. "

Draco blinked, trying not to look too excited.

" Oh. And, why is that? "

" Just.. I feel like all I do is work nowadays, and it is making you miserable because we get no time together and it makes me miserable and so tired and I feel like I didn't survive two wars just to be killed at work and- "

Everything just came pouring out all at once. Draco realised how long his baby must have been holding this in. But it was good that he finally shared it, it meant that he was opening up too.

Draco took is hands and held them lovingly.

" Whatever you decide, no one is going to be more supportive than me. And I will love you no matter what. "

Harry smiled and squeezed his hands and smiled.

" Thank you. Really, thank you. "

" You don't need to thank me, Love. "

" Yes, I do. It is so nice to have someone… support you, you know?"

Draco smiled lovingly.

" Yeah, I know. "

Once in bed, Draco tried desperately to get Harry to touch him and to get on top of him, but Harry seemed reluctant, so Draco sighed and sat up.

" Is something wrong, Love? "

Harry blushed.

" No, not really. "

" Well, there is something because this morning you were all over me and now you pull away when I try to kiss you. "

Harry frowned and sat up. He took Draco's hands and swallowed.

" It's not that I don't want to touch you. Because believe me, there is nothing I want more right now. I'm just saving it because I have something very spacial planned this weekend and I though.. I would save it. "

Draco tilted his head and smiled.

" Well, Honey, it's not like we can only do it once a week. You can have your cake and eat it too. "

" But I want you to really want me when.. the thing happens. "

" My baby, I always want you. Always, always, always. "

They smiled and shared a soft kiss.

" Let's just cuddle tonight? "

" You sure, Draco? "

" Yeah. Good things are worth waiting for. But I am expecting a good fucking this weekend. "

they laughed and cuddled up in bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, who was just about to settle when he remembered his list.

" Actually.. how would you feel about being little spoon tonight? "

Harry looked down at him, a bit surprised, but he smiled very warmly.

" I wouldn't mind that. "

They quickly switched places and Draco was surprised at how fast someone so big and strong could become so tiny and soft so quickly. He wrapped his arms around Harry and leant his head on his.

" I wanna cuddle my big teddy bear sometimes. "

They smiled and locked their fingers together.

" So what is the big thing? "

" That's my dick. "

Draco sighed deeply and laughed.

" You are a fucking moron, Harry Potter. "

Harry chuckled and kissed his hands lovingly.

" It's a surprise, I hope you will like it tho. "

" I'm sure I will. Do you think we should think about going to bed soon? "

" Yeah, probably. I need to change into my pyjamas. "

" And I need to get out of this robe. " They untangled from each other and quickly changed their clothes. After that, they both hurried back to bed and into each other's arms. Draco grinned as they both turned out to be held. No one was more or less dominant. He liked that. Harry slept on his arm and hand his arms wrapped around Draco protectively. Draco lovingly stroke his hair and kissed his forehead.

" Sweet dreams, Love. "

That turned out to be as far from the truth as it could get. Draco was woken up in the middle of the night by Harry tossing violently from side to side, whimpering. Draco sat up and hurried into the bathroom, filling a water bottle with water and sat down on the bed, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He remembered the class he had gone to on how to handle night terrors from loved ones. He had been taught how to calm him, and that had stopped him from making many mistakes. The rules rang thru his head every time this happened.

I know that the first thing you will want to do is give them a big hug and tell them that everything is okay. That will not help them, that will make it worse. They will feel trapped.

Draco kissed his hand.

" Harry, Harry, wake up baby. Wake up. It's okay, Just take deep breaths and wake up. "

Harry cried out and clenched Draco's hand painfully hard. Draco tapped the back of his hand softly.

" Harry. I'm here. It's Draco. I got you. Just wake up. " He always struggled to stay calm when Harry was having terrors. But he knew he had to. If he panicked, Harry would panic even more. Harry finally opened his eyes, and Draco sighed in relief. He stroke his sweaty hair and rubbed his hand.

" Hey, baby. Everything is okay. "

Harry looked at him and cried. Just cried. Draco held his arms out and Harry leapt into them. Draco held him tightly and shushed him, rubbing his back softly and kissing his head.

" Shhh~ everything is okay now. No need to cry~ "

But Harry cried. He cried and cried and Draco could do nothing but hold him. They sat there together for about twenty minutes before Harry started to calm down.

" There~ Good job, Honey. "

Harry nuzzled into him and did his best to breathe normally.

" Was it the war again? "

He shook his head.

" It was.. Dursleys… I couldn't get out… they were beating me again… "

" They weren't. They weren't. It was just a horrible dream. "

Harry whimpered and Draco held him tighter.

" They can't touch you anymore. They can't get you. I'm here. If they ever come close to you I'm hexing them so bad they will never be able to go outside again, you hear that?"

Harry nodded and Draco sighed. He had to stay calm. His pale fingers combed thru Harry's sweaty hair as they rested together.

" Why don't you go take a cold shower? I'll help you get there. "

And into the bathroom they went. Draco helped him undress and kissed his forehead.

" Just for a couple of minutes so you don't start to freeze. "

Harry nodded and managed a tiny smile. Draco left him to it and went out to the bedroom, leaving the door open. He sat on the bedside and rested his head in his hands. He hated this. He hated that Harry was still hurting. He hated that he couldn't love his bad dreams away.

Two whole hours later, Harry was able to go back to sleep. Draco and Harry had decided that he was definitely taking tomorrow off. He would be resting at home where he belonged. Draco clocked out on Harry's chest, exhausted. But he felt those strong arms wrap around him and he was reminded why he did it. Because he loved this man.

Thursday morning, Harry woke up first. He took a deep breath and remembered the night. His skin still felt the effect of the cold water, so he couldn't have slept for very long. He sighed and turned over, seeing Draco' messy blonde hair and his exposed back. Harry slowly rubbed his back and closed his eyes again. This man did so much for him. He had really given up everything to be with Harry, and Harry felt horrible because Draco had been giving and giving and Harry had just taken. It was time for a change, and the weekend couldn't come soon enough. He sat up and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote his letter of resignation. Ron could say what he wanted, this was something he needed to do for himself and his tiny family.

Draco woke up to the scent of warmth. He was no longer laying on Harry's chest but in his lap. Big, warm hands were stroking his hair as he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the warmest smile in the world and he simply melted.

" Morning, Beautiful. " Draco smiled and reached up to touch Harry's cheek.

" Morning, handsome. "

" I got something, I think you will enjoy reading it. "

Draco sat up, curious.

" Another letter from Charlie? "

" No, I wrote this. "

Draco took it and quickly read it. He put his hand over his mouth and looked at Harry with big eyes.

" You're really quitting? "

Harry nodded and they hugged tightly.

" At the end of this month, all my time will be devoted to you. "

" Oh, I can barely bel- " They were interrupted by Harry's phone. They looked at each other and Draco smiled.

" Might as well answer it. "

Harry nodded and picked up.

" Hey, Ron. Yeah, I'm better now, nothing serious. Yeah. Uhm.. yeah sure I guess. I don't see why not. Alright then, see you in a little while. " Harry swallowed and bit his lip.

" So… Ron wants to come over and check on me. "

Draco glared at the door as if Ron was walking thru it any second now.

" I can look after you very well myself thank you very much. " He mumbled and felt Harry's arms wrap around him.

" Of course you can. I know that damn well, but Ron is worried too. You understand that, right?"

" Yeah, I get it. " Draco sighed and got up.

" I guess it's time I face him. "

" Oh. Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. "

" No, I want to. I mean, I'm terrified but this isolation can't be healthy. "

Harry smiled and kissed him, insisting he make them both breakfast.

There was a knock on the door and Draco felt like he was going to throw up. He walked on shaking legs and turned around to look at Harry, who smiled and nodded. Draco took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. There was Ron. He looked exactly like he remembered, just with a little more stubble and a bit less skinny. He seemed to be surprised at the sight of the blond.

" Oh. Hello… Uhm, is Harry home?"

Draco had to compose himself for a few seconds before nodding and stepping aside. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

" Harry! " He heard the two of them hug as he closed the door. He looked down at his shaking hands. A bigger pair of hands cupped his own and held them lovingly.

" Deep breaths. You're okay. I love you, You're okay. "

Draco nodded and felt Harry hug him tightly.

" Can you come around?" He whispered.

" Of course. " Harry replied and hurried around to hug him from the front instead. He made eye contact with Ron from the kitchen, who looked really sad for some reason. It was probably unsettling for him to see Draco like this. Draco used to be strong, and proud and unphased. Now, his shell was destroyed and left the soft, fragile inside exposed. Harry had a hard time with it in the beginning too, but he handled it better now.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up straight and wiped his face.

" Can I make you two some tea? " He gathered as much bravery as possible.

" Yeah, that would be lovely. Ron? "

Ron froze, not expecting to be asked and also a little embarrassed to have watched them.

" Yeah, I would- thanks. " Draco gave Harry a reassuring smile and went past Ron into the kitchen.

When they cuddled up in bed that night, Harry showered his shoulder, his arm, his face and his hands in kisses, telling him how proud he was until Draco was nothing more than a blushing, giggling mess. Harry was spooning him from behind, holding onto his waist and nuzzling his neck lovingly. Draco laughed and semi-not-really tried to get away from him.

" Harry~ We need to go to sleep " Draco giggled and stroke his hand.

" But I am just so proud of you~~~ " Draco giggled and turned around in his arms and kissed him lovingly.

" I couldn't have done it without you. "

" You did so well! You asked if he wanted sugar, asked about Hermione and the baby, said bye when he left, you were brilliant! " and once again, his face was attacked by lots and lots of kisses.

" Harry, you still have to get up tomorrow. Even if you're resigning you have to work thru the month. "

Harry whined and sighed.

" I know. You're right. You always are. Well… almost anyways. "

Friday morning finally came and Draco looked up to make sure the alarm woke Harry up. It did, and Harry lovingly stroke his hair.

" Sleep, baby. I got this. "

Draco yawned and reached up to touch his face.

" Good luck today. I love you. "

Harry bent down and kissed him lovingly.

" I'll be home at around four today. Want me to bring back food? "

" Yeah, that would be nice. " Draco smiled and Harry rubbed his back until he was sure he had gone back to sleep.

Little did Draco know that while he slept in, had a lazy breakfast and read a book, Harry was sitting in his office, itching to get out of work. He turned in his letter of resignation and left as quickly as possible at around two. He didn't go home emidiatly, nor did he go to pick up food for the two of them. He rushed away to Draco's favourite jewellery store.

At four, Harry opened the door with two pizzas and a very special secret surprise in his coat's inner pocket. He took his shoes and coat off and called out.

" Draco, I'm home! "

No reply. He put the pizzas down in the kitchen.

" Draco? "

nope, not here.

He walked up the stairs and saw a very well known platinum blonde head of hair lay on his side of the bed. He frowned in worry crawled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

" Draco? "

" …..mh? "

" Are you okay? "

Draco began moving around and yawned big. Harry dropped his worry and just cuddled him.

" I thought you were sad. "

" No, just sleepy. " Draco murmured and cuddled back into Harry's arms.

" Well come on, sleeping beauty, there's Pizza downstairs. " Harry picked him up, blanket and all, and carried him down to Draco's delight. Harry loved seeing that huge grin on his face. It made him look so so pretty. They sat down in the kitchen and Harry opened and cut his pizza for him. He poured his drink and kissed him lovingly. Draco just beamed.

" I feel so spoiled. " He giggled and ate his favourite pizza. He felt Harry play with his feet under the table and he looked up at him to find that he was giving him the softest look in the world.

" Did I get pizza on my face or something? "

" You got pretty on your face. " Draco chuckled and shook his head.

" Eat your pizza. "

But Harry continued acting lovesick all day. He couldn't stop touching him, cuddling him, holding him, kissing him, playing with his hair… Draco didn't mind, not at all, but he had to wonder what had gotten into him.

That night, Draco had to interrupt their hour long cuddle to go to the bathroom. When he came back into their bedroom, there were candles lit everywhere, floating in the air and on all surfaces of the room. Their bed was made with fresh sheets and something smelled incredible. He felt warm hands slide onto his stomach from behind and a body press against his back. He grinned and looked up and back at his beautiful Harry.

" What's all this? " He asked softly and put his hands on his.

" Well I promised you an amazing night tonight, might as well make it fancy. "

Draco grinned and they kissed each other lovingly. Then a tiny bit harder, and soon Harry was snogging him up the wall with his strong hands holding Draco's waist, grinding them together. Draco moaned into the kiss and Harry finally moved them onto the bed. Harry lovingly and carefully laid his love down on his back and kissed him hard, earning a surprised moan. He ran his hands flat up over his beautiful chest and up on his neck, tilting his head back. Draco complied with every movement and sighed happily. He felt Harry leave tiny little kisses on his ear and he giggled softly.

" Tonight, everything is about you, okay? Let me take care of you~ Let me make you feel real good, Draco~ "

Draco nodded and grinned, breathing out a quiet " Yes~ " and Harry's warm lips were on his neck. The kisses they left were wet and slow, and just a bit rough. They made him shudder and move his hands slowly over Harry's back. A little nibble caused him so gasp softly and grip onto Harry's shirt with a grin.

" Harry~ " he giggled and felt Harry grin against the wet skin. He gasped and curled his toes into the sheets as Harry gave his neck a long, slow lick.

" How do you always taste so good~? " Harry murmured and caused Draco to shudder again. He felt Harry's hands slide up under the shirt he had stolen from Harry's drawer and before he knew it, it was flung across the room. Harry's lips wandered down his neck, over his collarbone where his fingers and lips lingered. He knew Harry had a thing for his collar bones. He would sometimes talk about how they looked so fragile. And Harry loved that. He loved it when Draco made himself helpless at his mercy, he loved it when Draco was soft and weak and reliant on him. And Draco would give that to him, because he loved how soft his touches got and how carefully his kisses were.

" Oh, Harry~ " He sighed and threw his arm up, his hand hitting the bed so softly you could have thought he was made of feathers. Harry's eyes lingered on his hand for just a moment before he started kissing down his body properly, actually moving downwards. Finally. Draco made sure to squirm just a bit, pretending like he could have been still if he had wanted to. Harry pulled off his pants and boxers at once and murmured about how gorgeous he was. Draco complied when Harry's strong hands spread his legs wide open. When Harry's tongue made contact with his entrance, all Draco could do was lean his head back and mumble nonsense. Occasionally his mumbled would sound like actual words.

" yes, harrygodyesyesyestherethatsgood~ " and sometimes they would just sound like nothing. Harry made his tongue flat and gave him very slow licks, pressing hard. He loved watching him squirm around, gripping at the sheets for some sense of control. A false sense, but a sense none the less. Harry took advantage of one of his more forceful squirms to flip him over and put him up on his knees. Draco arched his back, begging him to continue. When Harry grabbed his hips and continued pleasing him with his tongue, Draco buried his face in the pillow and moaned desperately. Harry's cock was throbbing in his pants, but he paid it no mind. Not yet. He gathered as much spit as he could on his tongue and slid it into his lover, who let out a long groan and pushed back, trying to get it deeper in. Harry loved the noises Draco made as he fucked him with his tongue, and the delicious sort of gurgling sound he made when he slid his tongue in and sucked on the upper side of his rim. Harry pulled back and have his ass a hard slap, causing his body to jolt. Draco looked up from the pillow to breathe properly.

" Harder~ " He moaned and Harry slapped it harder, earning a whiny moan from his lover. He flipped him back over and kissed his thigh, making sure to leave a hickey.

" It's hot when you fuck me with your clothes on but I wanna see you naked. " Draco murmured and gave him a devilish grin. Harry hurried to take his clothes off and Draco leant back, enjoying the show. It was so cute how Harry thought he was in control. When Draco finally got to see his throbbing length, his lower muscles just relaxed out of habit and he moaned. Harry must have seen what his body did because he smirked and easily pushed a finger into Draco's body. Draco reached down and tried desperately to push it in deeper, while his muscles moved to get it in. Harry added another finger and thrust them in knuckles deep. Draco cried out and laid back down.

" Oh god, yes Harry~! " he cried and gripped the pillow. Harry started moving his fingers gently to Draco's relief.

" You like that? " Harry murmured teasingly and thrusted them harder.

" Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck~! YES GOD YES! " His moans got louder and louder and more high pitched the longer Harry moved his fingers. He scissored them and curled them until Draco couldn't take it.

" Harry I'll cum! I'll cu~ u~um~! "

Instead of pulling his fingers out, like Draco had expected him to, instead his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He looks down at him, watching his head bob up and down and his fingers move in and out of his ass. As if that sight wasn't enough on its own to make him finish, Draco grabbed his messy hair and cried out in extasy, his whole body shaking and shuddering as he came. He laid there, panting and feeling Harry remove his fingers.

" Please don't let it be over. " Draco whispered and Harry kissed his tummy lovingly.

" Not even close. Just warming up. " Draco grinned up against the ceiling and closed his eyes. This night was going to be amazing. Something hot, heavy and thick pressed against his thigh and he opened his eyes again. Harry was throbbing and Draco smirked.

" Did that turn you on?" He gave him his most seductive eyes as Harry got on top of him.

" how am I supposed to not get turned on when the most beautiful boy in the world just came in my mouth. "

A blush spread over Draco's body as he felt his throbbing tip press against his entrance and he relaxed.

" Harry~ p-please put it in. Please. "

" You want it? "

" God, yes, I want it bad. "

" How bad? " Harry's tone was dangerously low and Draco realised he was already hard again.

" So, so bad Harry~ I want you to shove it in and pound me with it until I can't even remember what year it is. " He reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, watching how he had to grip the sheets to not loose it there and then.

" I would love that but I can't start rough with you tonight, it has been more than a month since I could hurt you really badly. "

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly.

" I know, I know. I just said that because I love it when you loose it. " they looked into each other's eyes and Draco just melted. It had been so long since he got that look from Harry. The soft, loving, you're amazing and I can't wait to fuck your brains out- look. They shared a soft kiss and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, murmuring a lubrication spell. Draco shuddered and curled his toes.

" That is so weird. " They giggled and Harry kissed his shoulder.

" Just to be on the safe side. "

" I know. "

Harry grabbed Draco's thighs from underneath and pushed his legs up just a bit to make it easier. Draco relaxed, smiled and closed his eyes, playing with the soft curls in Harry's neck. When Harry finally pushed into him he groaned and melted into the bed.

" Finally. " Draco murmured and Harry couldn't help but laugh, simultaneously feeling a little guilty to have made Draco wait for so long. But he couldn't feel guilty for long because Draco was hot, and tight and wet and fucking hell had he missed this feeling. He moaned before he could stop himself and leant his head back. Draco grinned and stroke his cheek and neck.

" Feel good, love? "

" god, yes~ "

When Harry was a bit in Draco suddenly tensed and threw his head back.

" Down. " He said desperately, and Harry leant down, resting on his forearms so that Draco could cling to him.

" Shh~ already half way in~ you're doing amazing~ " He reached under his warm body and rubbed his lower back. He placed little kisses on his shoulder and stroke his hair.

" You c-can keep going. "

Harry shook his head.

" Not until you relax and breathe normally. "

Draco whined and did his best to relax, but he just couldn't. Harry reached upwards and lovingly massaged his neck, getting Draco to grin instead. His body relaxed automatically and he sighed.

" You know me so well. " He whispered and Harry pushed all the way in, earning a pleased moan from his lover. He almost emidiatly began moving out again. He started slow but soon picked up pace. Draco gave away pleased hums and Harry left little kisses all over his body. When his thrusts started getting faster, and harder, Draco's hums turned into proper moans.

" Oh~ oh, Harry~! Oh, that's so good~" He moved his hands from his neck and down his body, stopping at his hips and felt with his hands how his hips moved back and forth into him. Harry's grunting and groaning next to his ear made his body shudder. He just sounded so hot. Knowing that Harry was feeling good was probably what turned him on the most.

" Urgh~oh~ ah~Draco I'm gonna cum~fuck you feel so good~ "

" I-inside. " Draco panted and Harry groaned louder. He was just playing with his weak spots now.

" Will you cum in me ~ Harry~? " Draco moaned lewdly and Harry gripped the sheets so tightly Draco thought they were going to rip. Harry's breathing sped up for a few seconds before he cried out, leant his head back and Draco curled his toes as he could feel something hot and wet pour into him. It felt so dirty, and Draco loved it. Harry panted next to his ear and Draco wrapped his arms back around his neck in a half-cuddle. They both smiled as they just rested for a few moments. Draco kissed Harry's sweaty temple and whispered.

" lay down. I wanna ride you. "

Harry grinned.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah. "

They quickly switched positions and Draco sat down on his lower stomach. He let Harry's hands roam over his thin body. They felt so big and warm and soft. They were the best hands in the entire world and the only hands that would even get to touch Draco like this. Harry grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard. Draco kissed him back and held himself up with his hands on Harry's chest. Draco leant forwards and moaned into the kiss, trapping his hard cock in between their bodies and grinding back and forth to try to get some relief. Harry kissed him passionately, with a hand in his thin blonde hair and one on his hip, following along with his movements. Suddenly Draco felt those lovely hands betray him and smacked him hard on his ass. He gasped and giggled softly.

" Harry~ you are so bad. " They looked into each other's eyes and smirked.

" I know you love it. "

" Never said I didn't. " They kissed again but Draco soon pulled away and moved back. Harry put a pillow behind his head, ready to enjoy the show. Draco gave Harry's cock a few strokes before lowering himself down on it with a long groan.

" S-slowly Draco! You are gonna hurt yourself. " Draco looked at him beggingly.

" We have all night. No need to hurry. " Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek, and one on his hip and made sure he went slow enough, which was torture since Harry wanted nothing more than for him to hurry up. Draco was finally all the way down and Harry could let his breath out.

" You like that?" Draco murmured.

" Yes, god yes. It feels fucking insane.. "

" What about when I~ " Draco raised his hips and slammed back down, causing Harry to grip the pillow and groan loudly.

" Holy fuck… " He groaned and closed his eyes.

" Harry, baby, you know you have to look at me. " Draco purred and slammed down once again, making Harry groan louder and force his eyes open. Draco couldn't tease anymore and began moving his hips up and down. Harry moaned and groaned and sat up, leaning on his elbow to get a bit closer to his lover. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and moaned out, causing Harry to thrust up in pace with Draco's movements. Draco leant his head back and let out a long moan, and Harry just watched him. How gorgeous his sweaty skin was almost glittering. How his expression told him just how good his body felt in that moment. How beautiful the sounds coming out of his mouth was. Harry lovingly held the back of his neck and leant their foreheads together.

" I love you. I love you so much. " Harry managed to say thru pants and moans.

" I love y~ AH! I lo~ mmmmmh~! I lo- Oh fuu~uuck~! "

Harry grinned and kissed his neck, moaning along with him.

They finished together not many minutes after that. Neither of them could think for many many moments afterwards. They panted together, just trying to come back to earth. Harry took the initiative to pull out and lay down with Draco on his chest. He stroke his hair and kissed his forehead and mumbled sweet words of love and sorry that it had been so long. Draco finally came to and sighed happily. He cuddled up with his lover and kissed him.

" I love you too was what I was trying to say earlier. " They grinned and Harry took Draco's hand.

" Draco? "

" Mh? "

" I love you more than I could ever say. With all your edges and imperfections and your snarky comments and pureblood ways. I love how your hair is curly in the morning, I love how happy you look after a shower, I love how you snort when you laugh too hard and then laugh even harder, I love how you hug me when I come home, I love that you bring me food in bed when I come home exhausted, I- no don't fall asleep, I'm going somewhere with this. " Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and whined.

" What I'm trying to say is that you are the love of my life. You're my strength, my light and my motivation and I want to be with you forever. Could you open your eyes for a second? "

Draco opened his eyes and was met with Harry's hand holding a small box containing two beautiful silver rings with emeralds worked into the swirly design. Draco sat up and snatched the box out of Harry's hand. He held it up and inspected the rings, his mouth wide open.

" I remember you told me in-in pureblood families you propose with silver rings and get married with gold..? "

Draco nodded and just turned the box slightly, watching the stones glitter. He looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry lovingly wiped his tears away and sat up, leaning on his elbow. Draco leant forwards and kissed him over and over.

" Hurry and ask so I can put it on. "

Harry laughed and took the box from him.

" No, I put it on you, you put it on me. " Harry took Draco's hand and kissed his ring finger softly.

" Draco Lucius, the love of my life, will you marry me? "

Draco nodded and the tears rolled down his face.

" Yes. Yes! Yes yes yes I'll marry you! " They kissed each other happily and passionately, and a little clumsy. They ended up just laughing and smiling against each other's lips. Draco pulled away and gave Harry his hand. Harry squeezed his hand before sliding his ring onto his finger. Draco grabbed the other ring and held his hand out, demanding Harry's hand. Harry giggled and put his hand in Draco's. When the ring was on his finger they kissed again and Harry laid him down on the bed.

" Oh, I'm so happy. " Draco whispered and clung to Harry, who rubbed his back and kissed his skin.

" I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. " Harry murmured and wrapped the duvet around them both. He snapped his fingers and put out all the candles, leaving them with just the moon as a light source.

" If I wasn't already fucked dry, I would give you the most amazing night of your life. " Draco whispered and they giggled.

" Save it for our wedding night. " Draco squealed and squeezed Harry's hands excitedly, and Harry laughed.

" You are so fucking cute. I love you so much. "

" I love you more. "

" I love you most. "

they spent many many minutes up talking. Just talking and laughing and kissing and cuddling until they passed out.

That morning, Harry was bubbling happy until he realised he woke up alone.

" Draco? " He mumbled and sat up. There was a very clear throwing up noise from the bathroom and Harry grabbed a blanket and hurried to him. He was kneeling over the toilet and Harry kneeled down next to him and wrapped the blanket around his naked, shaking body. He moved the hair out of his face and kissed his shoulder. Draco threw up again and gripped the toilet and Harry cringed. Draco let out a little sob and Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

" Shh~ sh~sh~sh~ " He cooed and closed his eyes. Draco groaned and leant his forehead against his own arm. Harry flushed for him and kissed his arm.

" Do you want some water? "

Draco nodded and Harry bolted up to get it for him. After Draco had washed his mouth out and managed to swallow some water Harry carried him back to bed and tucked him in.

" Well, good morning. " Harry murmured and stroke his hair back. Draco smiled.

" Good morning my fiancé " Harry kissed his temple and took his hand super gently.

" How long have you been up? "

" Not many minutes. " Harry nodded and rubbed his back.

" How are you feeling? "

" Better now. But I feel kinda hot. " Harry felt his forehead and bit his lip.

" Yeah, a bit actually. I'm gonna get you a wet cloth. "

Minutes later Draco was laying with his head in Harry's lap, getting his forehead dabbed gently with a cold, wet cloth. He had already gone back to sleep and left Harry to worry for him on his own. Harry kissed his forehead softly, praying it wasn't anything serious.

About five months later, Harry and Ron were drinking tea and watching Draco and Hermione compare baby bumps.

" What do you think Harry?" Draco asked with a grin.

" Hmm… I think Hermione might be a little bigger actually. " Draco pretended to be disappointed but they all laughed. Draco walked back to the table and Harry stood up and helped Draco sit down.

" Harry, I can sit down on my own. " Draco laughed and they kissed.

" Yeah but the baby can't. "

" The baby doesn't even have a butt yet, of course, it can't sit down. "

Harry poured him a cup of tea and set it in front of Draco, adding three sugars and stirring it for him.

" Yours spoil you too?" Hermione grinned.

" I am a princess in his eyes. " Draco laughed and Harry kissed his cheek.

" Yes, you are. "

" So. " Hermione sat up properly. " When is the wedding? "

Harry laced his fingers together with Draco's and kissed his ring.

" We have been thinking summer next year, we are going to have the baby first, then figure out how the hell to do parenting, then we can start planning a wedding. "

Draco nodded and put a hand on his stomach.

" And the wedding night is going to be much easier without this huge tummy. "

A little baby's cry filled the room and Harry couldn't stop his tears anymore. He squeezed Draco's hand and kissed it.

" You did it gorgeous~ you did it. You are amazing, I told you you could do it. "

Draco was completely exhausted, sweaty, and hurting all over but he was happy enough to forget that. When he was properly stitched together a tiny, crying little person was laid on his chest and they both melted. A little boy with a blue little baby hat on and a blanket wrapped around his tiny little body. Draco wrapped his arms around their little son and stroke his tiny little head. The little one yawned and fell asleep on Draco's chest. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. They were both crying.

" He is beautiful. " Harry whispered and Draco nodded.

" The most perfect little baby there ever was. "

Harry kissed his forehead and sobbed.

" Well done Sweetheart. You were so brave and so strong~ "

Draco sighed and leant his head back.

" Do you wanna hold him? "

" What if I drop him? "

" You won't drop him. " Draco chuckled and helped Harry gently pick up his first born son. Harry held him to his chest and touched his little hand.

" He is so tiny. " He grinned and Draco giggled.

" He has a tiny little nose, tiny little mouth, tiny little fingers… " He gave him a cuddle and felt him move against him, causing a new flood of tears to stream down his face.

" Draco, he moved. "

Draco laughed and drank some water.

" Yeah, he is supposed to do that, Harry. "

Harry laid him back down on Draco's chest and kissed him.

" He is perfect. I… I can't believe I'm a dad. "

They just looked into each other's eyes for a really long time until their little one started crying again.

" Oh no. " Harry laughed and rubbed his tiny little back. His entire back wasn't much bigger than his hand, which made Harry want to cry again.

" James, don't cry~ " He cooed and Draco kissed his tiny little head.

" We're here now. Daddy and dada are here now~ Harry, can you dress him? "

" Yeah. " Harry grabbed their bag from under the bed and got the tiny little baby clothes out and the smallest diaper. He gently picked up his wrinkly little son and laid him down lower down on the bed by Draco's feet. Harry gently removed his tiny little blanket and put the diaper on.

" Draco, look at his tiny little toes! They are so cute! " Draco grinned and watched Harry dress him for the first time. When he was done Harry sat back down next to the bed and held him to his chest, bouncing him softly.

" You made a miracle " Harry mumbled as James little fingers gripped on Harry's shirt.

" No, we made a miracle, sweetheart. " Harry cuddled him gently and kissed his tiny little cheek.

" He is so soft.. and tiny and fragile. Just like dada. "

Draco pouted but couldn't help but smile.

" Can I hold him before I pass out? " Harry laid him down carefully on Draco's chest and watched his yawn the tiniest yawn in the world.

" He knows it's you. " Harry said and ran his fingers thru Draco's sweaty hair. Draco looked up at him with big eyes.

" You think? "

" Yeah. Just look how calm he is with you. He knows. "

They kissed softly and Draco rested back against the pillows.

" I bet he knows your voice since you talked to him every day. "

Harry giggled and leant his forehead against Draco's. Draco sighed happily and mumbled for Harry to take the baby before he went to sleep.

To think that just ten tiny actions on a list would bring him so much.


End file.
